Hope where Hope is Lost
by AngelicDestinyKitsune
Summary: ::Post Cold Blood:: Why couldn't she remember? He was going to do everything in his power to make her remember the man she loved, even if she doesn't even know he exsists. He can't let this happen. Amy/Rory
1. Never Forget

**My first story here and it's a Doctor Who fic. Didn't really expect that but whatever. I don't really write Doctor Who but seeing Cold Blood yesterday had me so sad about poor Rory (I cried so much) that I had to write something. Well I hope you enjoy it, but please bear in mind I have no idea how the story will turn out in future. Reviews would be nice, but are certainly not neccesary, if you don't want to leave one, don't, I don't mind and I'm not going to moan at you to review. I'd like it, that's all. Anyway this is my first fic and it was written very quickly today so don't expect something too amazing. ~ADK **

* * *

Why did it have to end this way?

Rory didn't understand, he'd seen himself, along with Amy, on that hill, ten years into the future. So why was he dying? How could he possibly be dying?

He had plans. So many plans. After seeing Amy pregnant in the dream world, he knew he had to have it. He wanted to have children with her, a boy and a girl, and he wanted to hug them and kiss them and watch them grow up. He wanted to have a perfect family with her, him and Amy, together.

His eyes were starting to lose focus, but he could still see her. Amy. The girl he'd wanted for so long, the girl he'd played with when they were kids, the girl who'd dressed him up as her raggedy doctor for years. The girl he loved. The girl he finally had. The girl he was losing.

Her face, worried and pained, was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to hold her, love her, stay with her forever.

But here he was, dying, at her feet. He didn't want to, he'd do anything not to, but he couldn't stop it. He'd never have the future he so desperately wanted. And one burning question remained:

Why?

But there wasn't time to think about that, he was dying, and he knew he didn't have much time left. He had to tell Amy he loved her, he had to. Slowly, Rory opened his mouth to tell her the words he longed to say, but instead something different came out:

"You're so beautiful."

It wasn't what he had intended, but he felt it would mean the same to her, she knew how he felt. And it was completely true, for in his mind, there was nothing more beautiful than her.

Still, to not hear him say 'I love you' one last time might upset her; Amy always paid close attention to little things like that. With his last breath, Rory tried to gain a reprieve.

"I'm sorry."

And then he had no more strength, he couldn't even hold his eyes open any longer. He managed to glimpse Amy's face for one last precious second before falling into darkness.

His final thought of existence was this:

_At least she'll have her memories of me. _

_

* * *

_

A thin, pale white hand, a female hand, reaches out and grabs a jean clad ankle. She holds on as tight as she can. Then it all fades into light.

* * *

Amy Pond was bored.

After saying goodbye to 2020 and hopping back into the TARDIS, the Doctor was fiddling around with various bits and pieces of equipment, and Amy was bored.

"Doctor can we go somewhere now?" She moaned loudly, hoping to sway the Doctor in the right direction. His voice echoed back to her from across the TARDIS:

"Not until everything's been checked, I don't want her dying on us if we're in any sort of trouble."

Amy pouted and lifted herself onto the centrepiece of the time machine, careful not to press any buttons. She swung her legs like a child and looked forcefully at the Doctor, daring him to stop her.

"But you said we were going to Rio, I'm still dressed for Rio."

He met her gaze and Amy was surprised to see a touch of sorrow in the Doctor's eyes, he was usually so happy, she had no idea as to what could have upset him. The hint of pain was quickly masked by a grin and a little wink.

"You never know what can happen in Rio."

Amy beamed back at him, happy to have moved things in a nicer direction; she was still a little bothered by it all though, what could have upset her Raggedy Doctor? Was he still annoyed about Ambrose shooting that lizard-thing? Or that they hadn't been able to form an alliance with the lizard-people? It didn't seem like that though, after all they still had a chance with that alliance, but what else could it be?

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, Amy slid off the station, only to hear the sound of something clattering to the floor after her. She cringed and slowly looked to see what it was, hoping and praying that it wasn't some vital piece of the TARDIS, or a severed hand or something.

Thankfully, it wasn't either of those things; instead it was a small red box. Amy crouched down and picked it up, examining the little square of velvet. Flipping the lid revealed a beautiful diamond ring, an engagement ring, and for a moment Amy felt a stab of pain in her heart, though it quickly subsided. An engagement ring, but for who? Was it the Doctor's? It couldn't be, not the Doctor. Who then?

Straightening up, she turned and presented the box to the Doctor. She raised an eyebrow and pointed at the box questioningly.

"Is this yours? Are you proposing to someone? It'd better not be me 'cause you know what I've got tomorrow-"

The Doctor suddenly snapped his head in her direction, eyes wide. Was she remembering? Had she retained some of Rory in her memory? This could be it!

"What? No, what? What have you got tomorrow?" The Doctor knew he was talking too fast but he couldn't help himself, this was what he'd been praying for, a memory, any memory.

Amy blinked and shook her head slightly. The Doctor could feel his hearts sink, and his face drop, though he concealed it the best he could.

"I…don't know. Nothing, nothing's happening tomorrow, why did I say that?" Again, she shook her head, then she steered the topic back to the ring box. "Anyway, this thing, what's it doing here? It is an engagement ring isn't it? Not yours though, surely?"

Looking at it, the Doctor suddenly remembered it, it was Amy's ring; the ring Rory gave her. He couldn't tell her that though; of course not. It still saddened him, to think of the life the two of them would have had together.

"No," He said in reply to her question, "Just an old friends'." Which wasn't strictly lying, Rory had been his friend, at least he liked to think so, but the Doctor wasn't about to tell Amy that he had been her best friend too.

Amy looked at the little box sadly.

"Did he ever get to propose or did he…?" Hear voice faded as she found the ground suddenly very interesting. The Doctor gave a half hearted chuckle.

"Oh, yes, he'd done that way before he even met me." Seeing Amy's confusion, he quickly added, "He just didn't like her wearing it, too scared that she'd lose it."

Amy's eyes lit up for the briefest of seconds.

"Just like him!" Again, the Doctor felt elation rise up in him, she was remembering! But the light faded from her eyes and all the Doctor was left with was a confused looking Amy pondering what she'd just said.

The Doctor tuned out her confused dismissals and decided to have one shot at forcing her to remember, one last try, if it didn't work, there was nothing else he could do.

"I think you should wear it."

He was met with a surprised "What?" from Amy, but he pressed on through.

"Well, it's a nice ring and he's obviously not going to be using it, so why waste it? I'm sure it'd fit you, why not try it?"

Amy was puzzled by the Doctor's pushiness, he wasn't usually like that, but seeing as he was very determined to have her wear it, Amy decided not to refuse. It was a beautiful ring anyway. She lifted the lid and gently pushed the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit. As soon as it was on Amy felt lighter, like someone had just flicked a switch inside her and now she was shining bright and strong. It felt so right.

But it wasn't her ring. It was someone else's happiness, and she had no right to it. But she knew she'd never take it off, she couldn't, she didn't want to lose this wonderful feeling.

She noticed the Doctor staring at her expectantly. She smiled shyly and said:

"It's sort of weird, wearing someone else's engagement ring."

The Doctor's face fell for a second but he quickly regained his composure, saying it looked very nice but she didn't have to feel obligated to wearing it, especially if it made her uncomfortable.

Amy stared at the ring for a second, the thin band cool against her skin.

"Actually, I think I'll keep it on."

Because inside she loved the feeling and she never wanted to let it escape her again.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! Update soon (hopefully)! Do you think everyone was in character? That's my biggest goal here. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Dream On

**Woo another chapter! A million and one thank yous to every single one of you who favourited and alerted and most of all to you reviewers! I felt so special reading them, you guys are fantastic and I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks again to the reviewers: Whiskey's Original Personality (my very first review on this site and it was the kindest review of all, thank you!), Dol and AllTimeDreamerxox (I'm especially thrilled that you liked it enough to review even though you aren't into DW fics).

* * *

**

Rory jolted awake from a terrible dream in which he got shot by a lizard-woman. He looked around, realising that he wasn't in the TARDIS, nor was he home in his bed in Leadworth. He was in fact in some sort of cave. It was dark, though luckily warm and dry, not like the sorts of caves he saw in films, the ones with those pointy things he could never remember the name of, and a constant dripping sound.

No, there was something about this cave that seemed almost pleasant, in a cave-y sort of way. In any case, Rory felt safe there.

However, the question remained, why in the hell was he even in a cave?

Wait a second, he thought, does that mean that my dream was real? Did I really-?

Rory felt his stomach drop and a cold sweat break out on his forehead. Oh God. It was real. He really had gotten shot, he'd died. He was dead, and doomed never to see Amy again.

Amy…

He had to see her. It didn't matter that he was stuck in a cave and possibly dead. Because caves always started somewhere, so there had to be a way out. And he couldn't be dead if he was sitting there in a cave!

But how did he get there? This wasn't part of the homo-reptilia's underground base, he was sure of it; if it was he surely would've been gassed to death by now. So he must have somehow been moved to another planet; that was the only possible explanation, in his mind anyway.

He started to stand up, but a crippling pain in his chest put paid to that idea. He flopped back down, feeling a headache coming on. What was that? Then it occurred to him: He'd been shot. Hmm, where oh where could this pain be coming from? He snorted, no wonder he wasn't a doctor, he should've realised that from the start.

Curiosity made him want to pull his shirt up and inspect the damage, but his sense, not to mention his weak stomach, told him otherwise.

He lay back, wondering what Amy was doing right now, wondering if she was missing him. He knew it was selfish to think that way, and he ought to be hoping for her to move on and face facts, but he didn't. Because, at the end of the day, he was only human, and he wanted to get a little sympathy, he wanted to be missed. It showed she cared.

That was what he always wished for, to see Amy care about him. He used to think she did, but ever since the Doctor came along, Amy just didn't seem to care as much about him anymore. It was like he didn't matter to her now she had the Doctor.

Not that he could blame the Doctor, he was one of the nicest, albeit most eccentric, guys he'd ever met, and he knew the Doctor would never take her on purpose. It was just the way things had turned out.

And now Rory was gone, Amy was free to have the Doctor; it was as if his death had allowed her to chase what she'd always wanted, without anymore distractions.

But, damn, he loved her, and he was certain there was a part of her that felt the same; otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to marry him, would she? Maybe there was still some hope for Rory.

That was it. He had to find her. He had to hold her and tell her how much he loved her, he would get her back, he had to. Much as he liked the Doctor, Rory wasn't going to let him win, not this time. Even if she didn't love him back, he was going to stand by her side forever, and wait until she could return his feelings.

Besides all that, he was alive. That much she needed to know, whether she loved him or not. The Doctor too, both of them.

He attempted to pull himself to his feet again, and, yet again, he was defeated by the tearing pain in his abdomen. He fell back to the floor, and he could've sworn he heard someone laughing. He tensed; he wasn't alone in there after all. Rory wasn't sure whether to be elated or terrified. Finally, someone to talk to! Maybe they could escape together! But at the same time, What if it's a murderer, or some kind of homicidal alien? Or maybe his captor, come to beat him with a stick! So many random thoughts were running through poor Rory's head that he didn't even notice the mystery person step out of the shadows and straight into his personal space bubble.

It was a girl, probably the same age as him, though Rory never could tell with women, ages were very confusing, with long black hair and chocolate coloured eyes. She looked nice enough, Rory decided, though still a bit too close for comfort.

"Umm, who are you?" He managed to ask. _Real smooth, Rory, real smooth. _A voice that sounded curiously like Amy berated in his head. Luckily the girl didn't seem to mind. She stuck a hand out to him, smiling. Rory tentatively shook it. She laughed again.

"My name's Evangeline and you're Rory Williams from Leadworth." There was a definite Irish accent to her voice, but that wasn't really Rory's biggest concern at that point.

"Wh-what? How do you know who I am?"

"Do you really want to know that?" She questioned; a curious light in her eyes.

Rory thought about it. It was clearly some sort of test of courage, something to make her seem more dangerous and put him off knowing. But he needed to know as much as he could just then, and if she knew about him, maybe she knew why he was alive. He was scared shitless, but if he was going to survive this little ordeal and live to see Amy again, he was going to have to put on a brave face. He nodded, trying his best to keep eye contact with her but wilting under her intense gaze.

She seemed to improve of this as she sat back and gave him a truly beautiful smile. If he hadn't been so absolutely dedicated to Amy, Rory would've fallen in love right then.

"Okay then Rory, I'll tell you all you need to know in just a second, but I have a few questions for you first. First, what was the last thing that happened to you before waking up here?"

That one was easy enough. "I died."

Evangeline nodded, pleased with his reply. "Good, second question: Do you understand that, despite dying, you are still alive?"

"Uh, yeah, that's the bit I'm most confused about though."

"That's fine, that's fine, I'll explain it to you soon. Last one now, will you follow me if I say I can help you find Amy and the Doctor?"

Rory's heart skipped a beat. She knew about Amy and the Doctor! That raised a lot more questions, but it didn't matter. If she helped him find them, nothing else mattered; he had to find his Amy.

"Yes, absolutely; but how do you even know about them?"

Evangeline smiled at him and tapped her nose with one purple fingernail.

"That comes a bit later. First thing I have to tell you though, probably the most important bit: how you're alive."

Rory leaned forward, eager to hear more.

"Okay, so you have to understand that you did actually die. You were shot in the chest by a homo-reptilia, and you died with Amy and the Doctor by your side. Right, got that? Now, do you remember seeing a crack in a wall, one full of light?" Rory nodded, remembering how cool yet frightening it had looked. "Well, you may not have known but that was a crack in the fabric of time and space, and it has the power to erase people from all of time, should they fall into it. They are gone completely from history; no-one will ever remember them, except time-travellers like the Doctor. This is exactly what happened to you."

Rory sat for a moment, unable to move. The information just wouldn't compute. Okay, cracks in space-time, he could believe that, after travelling with the Doctor he'd believe all things alien. But being erased from history? Him? If that had happened, how was he still there? It just didn't make a single bit of sense to him. He stared into Evangeline's eyes, no longer intimidated by them, pleading her to tell him she was joking, that it wasn't true. She hung her head and Rory felt his heart stop beating for a second.

Evangeline bit her lip. She gave Rory a half smile, but it didn't do anything to cheer him. Maybe she shouldn't have been so blunt about it, she should've anticipated that it would be hard for him to understand, and now she'd ruined him, crushed his spirit. She smiled to herself, now was the time to turn that frown upside down!

"But do you know why you're still sitting here next to me?"

Rory shook his head forlornly, clearly not expecting a good answer.

"Because you, my friend, are an Anomalous Point!"

Rory felt his head tilting to one side, and he wondered if he was supposed to know what that meant.

"A what?"

"An Anomalous Point! Like on a graph or something, where one piece of data is completely different to the rest, that's what's called an anomalous point."

He still wasn't finding a connection, it was like she was spouting random sentences at him and was expecting him to understand her. "And what does that have to do with me?"

Evangeline shook her head. "You are one, silly! It happens all the time. On every planet you get one example of the species that's completely different to the rest, and that's your Anomalous. So, that's what you are, an Anomalous Point. So am I actually."

Rory stared at her, slightly less confused, but still not getting how he could be one of these Anomalous things. As far as he knew, he was just an ordinary human being, who had lived a perfectly normal life until a certain man with a blue box crashed into it.

"Okay, but I'm not completely different to an ordinary human, it's not like I've got three heads and a tail or anything like that!"

"I never said you did."

"But you said that-"

"Anomalous Points aren't different _physically _to ordinary people; it's all about what's on the inside, Rory. Look, being an Anomalous only really matters in space-time. On your own planet, you're just another guy. Once you start time-travelling, that's when you're golden."

"So, what happens? Why am I different when I'm time-travelling?"

"Normal time-travel rules don't apply to Anomalous Points. You could change all of time and space, you could."

"Can't all time-travellers do that?"

"Oh they can change time, easy, but space is a whole different ball game. Only Anomalous Points like us can play with space. When I say space, I mean it too, you could change planets, solar systems, make new ones, destroy ones, move planets around, make them bigger, make them smaller, the possibilities are endless."

"But how is anyone supposed to do that?"

She tapped her nose again. "That's for you to find out on your own, I'm not very good at it just yet, but someday I'm gonna be amazing, just you wait."

"So what you're saying is, because I'm some sort of time freak, that crack couldn't kill me and erase me from history?"

"That's it, Rory. Only I didn't even realise that until now. I only found you by chance, to be honest. I've been looking into these space-time cracks, trying to work out where they came from. I just happened to be looking into that one and, well-"

"Wait, you mean us Anomalous Points can travel through time? Without a TARDIS?"

Evangeline blinked. "Well…yeah, obviously. Didn't you hear the whole 'you can create entire planets' bit? Of course we can time-travel! I thought you would've got that by now."

"Oh, right. That's interesting…" Rory scratched his face, deep in thought. Time-travel could turn out to be extremely useful in future.

"Anyways, I was just looking into the crack when, low and behold, there's a body in there! I didn't see that one coming, I'm telling you now. Well, I figured I had to get you out of there, so I just sort of reached into the crack and pulled you right out. I haven't been back to it, been waiting for you to wake up first."

"That's nice of you. But I'm still a little bit unsure of a few things."

"Alright, what?"

"How do you know so much about me? And about the Doctor, and Amy?"

Evangeline went pink and hung her head, embarrassed. "Uhh, well, I did a bit of snooping into your past, looked you up, watched from a distance, that sort of stuff. Sorry, I just wanted to know more about you."

"Umm, O-okay, that's weird but okay. Anyway, umm, how am I still alive? I know why the crack didn't erase me but I still should've been dead when I went into it, shouldn't I?"

She shrugged. "I honestly don't have an answer for that; I suppose it's just some sort of weird miracle."

"But you said you knew why I was alive."

"I just wanted to sound more mysterious, okay? But that doesn't matter does it? What really matters is that you're alive, and you've got to get back to Amy. Don't worry, I'll help you."

Rory sat back, trying to take it all in. He was still curious about something though.

"So, where exactly are we? Not on Earth, are we?"

Evangeline shook her head. "Nope, sorry, we're on the opposite side of the crack, and I don't really think going back to the other side is going to do much good now. So, why don't you sit back and rest up, it might be a while before you can walk again. Well, I'll go put the kettle on; a cuppa's just what you need right now, hm? It'll help all that information sink in."

She turned around and walked off into the dark where Rory could no longer see her. He closed his eyes and rubbed them tiredly.

He really could murder a cuppa right then.

_**Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the laughter, sing for the tear, sing with me if it's just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing! The song at the end is Dream On by Aerosmith, and it has nothing to do with the story I just thought it looked nice there. This chapter seemed a lot longer on Word...whatever. Again, how was characterizati****on for you? Rory's a lot harder than the Doctor and Amy. Thanks again for re****ading! I was also wondering whether to change the title of the story to 'Anomalous Point'. What do you guys think? (Btw I have no idea why those two lines are down there ****they aren't meant to be and I can't get rid of them soz!)**_**  
**_**

* * *

**_**  
**_******

* * *

**_**  
**_


End file.
